Korie's Story
by Sun-Moon-Sea
Summary: Korie Shine wished that she could have a normal life. But she could never have that. To hide her backstory, she becomes a basic criminal, working for a man who only wants money. Then one night, during her assignment, Shield intervenes. Capturing her, and finding out about her abilities. Will she be able to convince Shield that she has a good heart?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hello! This is one of my first ever fanfiction ideas, and it has been a long time in the making, and its still not done! So, basically, the beginning will be a little choppy, I wrote it like 3 years ago. Don't yell at me! Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**(All characters except the ones you don't recognize are marvels.)**

"WHERE IS SHE!" screeched a man in a dark red mask with small black designs. He slammed his fists into the bars where the young girl with ravishing blue eyes was kept.

"She has to be here somewhere," the young boy said from behind him, "Something would be broken or gone, but there isn't." He looked nervous, his green eyes bouncing around as if looking for a place to hide.

"But she's not, we should of moved her to a more secure area," he quieted down, "She has to have been important," he was more talking to himself than the boy behind him. "She hadn't shown any abilities like the others," he turned to face the young boy again. "We should find her, once we do, make her regret ever running from us."

"Yes sir, should I tell the others?" the kids eyes were filled with excitement and terror. "I think Sim would like to know this."

"I don't care!" he snapped at him, "Just find her and make her pay!" The man had red eyes like no one could of dreamed of, they would scare the living daylight out of anyone and everyone.

The boy with green eyes turned and scrambled off, and the man went back to string at the cell in front of him. " I don't care what I do, but I will find you, girl with blue eyes."


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi again, sorry, the chapters are a little weird. It switches between third person and first person. So just look out for that! Hope you enjoy!**

**Third person**

The warm end of summer air baked the backs of everybody in New York. A woman with medium blonde hair and stunning blue eyes walked with the crowds, blending in perfectly.

She was never noticed by the people crowding around her, they just went one their own merry way not knowing that a wanted criminal was standing right next to them. That girl was a wanted person.

The blonde veered left into an ally making sure nobody was following her, she pressed in a brick on the wall in front of her. The wall swung open for her, and she walked in. There was a key pad and a metal door, she punched in the numbers 3951058. The door quietly slid open for her to step in.

Looking forward she walked toward the stairs, then she hiked up about 2 flights of steps before heading into a vast office. A man sat there with his mocking smile staring straight at her.

"Ah, Korie you came," he affirmed her, "I didn't think you would."

"You asked for me here," Korie pointed out with no amusement, "I think I should be."

"You're no fun," he stated with a hint of fake sadness in his voice, "Well I suppose I can tell you your next mission."

"That's why I'm here," she was not entertained by his shenanigans, "You said so in your text."

"Fine, you got me," he sighed, "Your assignment is to get this box," he pointed at the screen with the picture of the box with smudged blue writing. "These are important to me so, make sure you get them."

"All right, is that all?" Korie asked knowing that if it's important that there's something else to it, something difficult.

"Sadly no," the man said in his disappointed tone, "SHIELD is also after the box and what's inside it." She felt a shiver run down her back, she had heard about SHIELD, they were an elite force of highly trained agents, and she was a 26 year old girl with hardly any special training.

"Great," she said under her breath, then said to the man, "Thanks Mr. Damon I'll be right on that." With that she walked out and headed out of the building.

**Korie's POV**

The sun was starting to set behind the horizon, I checked the email Damon sent me. The box is at the loading docks getting ready to be shipped to another country, It's being loaded now. A perfect time to be stolen.

My gun is loaded with knockout bullets, I don't kill without having to. I have my knife just in case of emergencies. My outfit is full black for blending into shadows and the night. Once I'm there I'll be ready.

I get onto a subway and immediately sense someone looking at me. Around me there doesn't seem to be someone out of the ordinary, but I know there is someone looking at me. Finally at my stop I get up and off, then I head straight for the docks.

As soon as I get there, I take cover next to some crates. Ahead of me I see three guards patrolling the area. They all are way bigger than me, nothing I can't handle. About a dozen workers are loading crates and boxes onto a ship. Everything seems normal.

No way was I going to storm into there and fight those guards, so I'll just lure them over. I grab a rock next to me and chuck it over the crate I'm behind so it lands right in front of the box.

It makes a nice rock hits ground noise and the guards turn to see what it was. They motion off for two of them to check it out and one to stay put, smart guards. The two men start my way, one gets close and is out of sight of the others, I easily point my gun at him and shoot one of my knockout bullets. He goes out like a light and falls into my arms and I drag him farther out of sight. The second one goes out the same way, smooth and easy.

I turn to see that the third one isn't there anymore, that's not a good sign. I grab a guard's jacket and my trusty hat and put them on. With the guards hidden behind me, I creep out and see the box. '_Game on_' I think to myself. My hand goes to my gun and I hit a worker with a bullet, the other workers start to freak out. Now with the commotion I come out of the shadows and go to the box with ease.

"I don't think you need that," I spin around to see a man with a bow and arrow pointed at me. Then a dozen more men come out and surround me, all armed and ready to do what it takes. SHIELD agents. "Drop your weapons."

I stare at him with my perfect poker face, put up my hands, and drop my gun.

"All of them," Man he was good. I drop my knife. "Good, now if you'll stay there," he says motioning to the guards to come forward.

"I didn't want to do this sir," I say to him before bringing my hand up, calling to the rocks and they form around his legs, keeping him in place. My hands go up in flames and the men advance. One of my feet flames and I kick a man In the chest. He goes flying and I hear a burn sound, '_Sorry_' I think to myself. More men come, flames with a powerful force come shooting out of my hands. I send a beam of fire straight at them and they shoot backwards.

My energy starts to fall and I summon more rock and, with a large one, knockout four of them. Three left, I grab my knife and throw it at one of theirs legs, he falls to the ground. I turn quickly around. Another rock appears, I grab it and slam it into his head knocking him unconscious. My hands start to heat up again and, using the only power I have left, I chuck the blazing rock at the second to lasts head.

"Stop what you're doing," the last man says from behind me. I turn to face him, he was the first one to talk to me. He has short light brown hair and green blue eyes, he also has his bow and arrow pointed directly at me. And he's out of the rock, "Or I'm going to have to shoot you."

"Fine shoot me, I guess you'll never know why I'm here," I say trying to be clever, but that's not one of my strong suits, "Go on, do it."

"Oh, these won't kill you," he says before letting go. As it comes towards me I simply slide out of the way and it flies past. He raises an eyebrow before retracting his bow and coming at me. Great an armed and probably trained guy coming at me, a small woman completely unarmed and defenceless.

He grabs my arm and judo flips me over and onto the ground. I try to slam my arm into his stomach but it only feels like a small push. As I struggle he jabs his elbow into my shoulder and uses his other arm to hit me in my gut. Then he slams me again. His hand then comes to my neck and he keeps it there, choking me.

Everything starts to go black, when a pulse of energy swarms over me. Using it I push him off me with my knee and I summon one last rock to hit him in the head, making him go unconscious.

I pull myself off the ground and trudge over to where the crate _use_ to be. "Mother fudger" I scold myself under my breath. Then I drag myself to my apartment at the office where my stuff is, and fall onto my bed immediately falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Clint Barton's POV**

"I don't know how she did it!" I said, clearly fuming, to director Fury. That girl, the one with the blue eyes, was special. "I had her right there, she was powerless, then she pushed me off her and knocked me completely out!"

"I know Barton," he said annoyed by my attitude, "She single highhandedly took down a group of highly trained agents in no time at all." He looked up at me with his one eye, "And you, speaking of which, I called you here for a reason."

"Yes sir?" I shut myself up to hear why he called me.

"I'm trusting you to find her and bring her back here _unharmed_," Fury said with a glare. "And you'll be doing this alone, so only call for help when absolutely needed." He held up a finger for me to be silent and another to his ear, "uh huh, okay," then looking at me, "Understand?"

Nodding I left the room, and started for New York City.

**Korie's POV**

I wake up, my back sore, my shoulder aching, and my gut wrenching every time I move. Man that dude is strong, I pull myself out of bed and over to my closet. I put on my Twenty One Pilots tee shirt and jean shorts, my necklace and my bracelet were still on from sleeping. Those things I could never take off. The bracelet is leathery with an infinity sign tied into it. The necklace has a small silver S carved into a little silver circle. Never could I ever bring myself to talk about them either.

Then I head out the door and, walk down a flight of stairs to Damon's office, knock on the door and wait.

"Come in," I hear Curt Damon's voice say. I walk into his giant office and see that there are tons of people in there. "So good for you to join us," his voice is different, more, grim.

"Hello sir," I say calmly and I put on my usual poker face.

"I see that you're quite beaten up," he looks up and down me seeing the bruises that the agents made, "I thought you could handle such an easy task Korie Shine."

Uh oh, he knew my real name, so he must know all about me, "There was a major bump in the road." Keeping my face calm and emotionless, I stare into his eyes.

"It wasn't so major, you took out every one of them, which explains a lot," Yep he knew all about me. This is going to get messy. "So, no family, no last name, no records, how dumb do you think we are?"

"Sir I thought…"

"You, Korie, are worth a lot of money," his mocking smile was back. I should've known this was coming, I worked for a bunch of thieves who steal things to sell them and get big bucks. Who are all in front of me and know that I, am worth bigger bucks then anyone's seen. "And now that we have you in our hands we can get it."

"I'm not that person." My face didn't tell anything, but I knew it was hopeless, they all know a lie from the truth.

"Oh, really you're not Korie Shine the female murderer from when she was 11 years old, the one that is spotted in every area that the murder happens?" All eyes were on me, hungry ones. Hungry for money. "Come here Korie, come here."

"Um, No thank you," I had to bolt, get somewhere safe. I turned to see two big men in front of the door. "Hello," everyone was coming towards me trying to get me.

I need something, something to get me out of here. My eyes dance around the room, everybody grabbing me and throwing me around wasn't helping. They all were shouting at each other arguing about who gets me and the money.

The window. The thought just came to me, Damon had a huge wall windows, looking out at the city, if I could make it over there and break one and get out.

I tryed to move through the crowd shifting as hands grab me. One hand pulled me off course, a buff looking man put me in a headlock. He yelled in his success, winning the attention of every thief in the room.

"Rocky, put her down, she's mine," a dark skinned woman said with a maniacal grin.

"No she's mine," a pale skinned thief growled.

"Shut up, she's mine!" Damon's voice hollered out. "Put her down you knucklehead!"

Rocky the knucklehead dropped me flat on the ground. I stood up, the pain from the night before spiking. "I guess you, plan to keep all the money for yourself, right Damon?" my voice sounded, ringing through the people in the room. "Or are you actually going to share it with all of these people?"

Everyone in the office stared at Damon then back at me then back at Damon again. As if deciphering which one to believe. I looked over at Damon, his face read off everything I knew, lies.

"Are you really going to listen to her!" he cried out to them, "I'm your boss, and I'm the one who got you all to this point!"

"What point?" I challenged, more attention is on me, "All he's gotten you is a one way ticket to jail."

"What!" Damon stuttered, "I've gotten you more than that, ah, like, um, fame!"

"And that fame, is the one with the police. They want all of you, and once they find you they'll put you all in prison." That was one way to start something, yelling about how they were wanted criminals because of Damon. Yep that was the way.

It was like a flood, all the people flooding around me. Half trying to get to Damon, and the other trying to get to me.

I fall to the ground, and start crawling under the mob. Going around people's feet, heading towards the windows.

Neering the windows, I got up, punching a lady in the face causing her to crumple to the ground. With the noise of the battles between the thieves, I shatter the window and sliped out.

Apparently I had never noticed that I was on the second story, and I fell, to the ground. Slamming against the hard sidewalk, I took of running. Not looking where I was going, I ran right into a large figure.

"I'm sorry kid, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," he held out his hand to me. I reluctantly grabbed it and pulled myself off the ground. Making me realize in how much pain I was in.

"Thank you, sir," I winced. My eyes met his, they were a deep brown shade with large lines all around it. His cop uniform a dark blue. Cop uniform, he was a **cop**!

"Are you okay?" completely bewildered I staggered back, hitting a tree behind me. "Kid?" Still in pain I sprinted, well limp quickly, past him and into the crowds of New York City.


	4. Chapter 3

After a two days of staying at coffee shops and drinking about sixteen cups of it a day, I felt overly hyper. Which I guess you'd feel after drinking three cups of coffee.

I headed over to Central Park and ran a few laps around it, found a few trees to do pull ups, and did push ups. There was also a Yoga class, so I of course joined. Then, with my energized body I sat next to a pond and watched the fish swim round and round in circles. '_So entertaining' _I thought to myself.

"Hello," I said simply to the person standing behind me, "I hope you weren't trying to sneak up on me."

"No," a male voice came from behind vaguely familiar, "I was wondering if I could sit down."

"Sure," acting like a normal human being is easy, was what everyone in the world said. He took a seat next to me. Keeping my eyes on the fish I sat cross legged, the man next to me. Silent as ever, who knew Central Park could be so silent.

"Nice day isn't it," he said, finally breaking the silence. I looked at his face, his light brown hair and green eyes the same as the man that I had barely taken down. His face looked the same except the purple blue bruise on his forehead, probably from the rock that I had smashed into him.

"Yeah, great day for a run," like a normal person I said, at least I think. He smiled at my answer. I felt the coffee in my system, giving me a blast of caffeinated energy. "Well I gotta go, bye!" I got up and sprint off feeling the ground for my feet to push off of.

A day later I went into an ally to give myself a little peace from the world. Normally blending in with the crowds every day, you'd think I would be used to them. No, everyone needs a breather sometimes.

Sitting down I leaned against the wall behind me. Who knew drinking coffee and walking around could be so tiring. My clothes looked dirty and felt disgusting, after all I'd been wearing them for three days, even worse it's like 87 degrees out.

"Korie, you really are disgusting," I scolded myself for looking like a teenaged homeless person.

"Indeed you are," the man's voice called from above. He sat on the bottom of a fire escape, smiling mischievously.

"Hello again," I stared into his gleaming eyes, "I guess you've been following me this whole time," I hate that look he's giving me. It reminds me of something I hate, but what?

"Oh of course not, why in the world would I be following a smelly homeless teenager that drinks way too much coffee." he said sarcastically. He had his legs dangling down off the edge. The sight gave me chills, hights are not my thing. I gave him a icy glare, "Of course I'm following you, geez."

"Okay," staying as calm as I could, keeping my straight face, "You do that."

He raised his eyebrows like this is the most unusual thing he's seen. Probably is, I mean, I was the one to give him the massive lump on his head. He probably thought I would already be fuming and chucking rocks at his face.

"And I'm not a teenager," I said, still and calm, even though I'm almost past the breaking point, "I'm actually twenty six."

"You're not the talker are you," his voice was pleasant but also sounded like he like he was trying to keep himself from laughing, "And you look like you're fourteen, with that band tee shirt and jean shorts, you really need some new clothes." He was almost bursting with laughter.

"It's my personal style thank you, and if you think you can pry any knowledge out of my head about whatever you want, and I know you want something too, you won't get it!" My temper was officially gone, all I want to just set his head on fire and to burn him to the core of his soul, making everyone that cares about him watch. 'Wow morbide, not my style, no stop.'

"Sorry?," He said it like a question, which made me stand up and stare right at him with my dazzling blue eyes filled with rage. Then like that, I stormed away.

**TP **

Korie's blonde hair shined from not being washed, she walked quickly to get away from the man that she had battled with. He was an gosh darn idiot, that Korie would have gladly punched right in his perfect nose. But when she could've, she didn't.

She didn't want this life she had, in fact, she would trade everything she had for a new, and normal, life. Her 'abilities' had drawn so much attention to her. That's why she chose to not use them, and she hadn't used them in a while. Well except for the time at the docks.

That man, the one that keeped following her, got on Korie's nerves, at a different level. He looked at her with a mischievous smile that haunted her mind, like something terrible, and disastrous.

She got a few blocks away from him when she finally realized that she had completely ignored all of her surroundings. Right in front of her was the all famous Stark tower in all its glory. The half done letters had dots where the light bulbs were supposed to be. It was an _ugly_ beast of a building.

She kept walking, probably to the nearest park, she needed to see some open space. Korie isn't claustrophobic, she has more, bigger, fears. There's three on the list of her biggest fears, flying, water, and blood. People ask her why she has such big phobias that can easily be overcome(except the blood part), but just don't. If they want the explanation it's going to take all day, and the next week.

"Sorry ma'am," a women that she hardly noticed that she bumped into said. "Are you lost?" Okay, it's alright to tell Korie that they were sorry, but it's not okay to ask if she was lost. She had memorized all of New York City from her little, expeditions.

"Lost?!" Korie asked, her lost temper showing, "Are you lost?! I certainly Hope so!" With that she stormed off not looking back, but that lady was following her.

"Ma'am!" she was a protestant women, "Ma'am!" She just kept following Korie all through the crowds. "Ma'am please!" Somehow that crazy lady had a skill at following people through busy streets and crowds, and she was annoying as heck. "Ma'am stop!" She grabbed her in the arm, yanking her to stop, causing a physical reaction Korie had trained herself to do.

A super long sharp rock flung itself out of the ground into her hand, which she through straight at the women. It hit her in the shoulder almost going through it, blood gushed out from the wound.

**Third Person**

Korie staggered backward, the blood flowed down the lady's arm. The women crumpled to the ground. Her eyesight started to get fuzzy, she saw the man, he was staring in shock at the seen. People gathered around looking shocked, some looking at the woman, twitching on the ground in a pool of red. _Look away_, she told herself, she wouldn't be able to hold the terror.

Her legs fell out, not able to hold the weight of her body any more. The black started to come, she only had time to say one thing, "I'm Sorry." Then it all washed away in a sea of black, and she drifted away into the world of darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Third Person**

"She looks so young."... "How'd she do it?"... "Is she dangerous?"... "Obviously."... "What should we do?" … " I don't know yet, but she's,"... "Look she's awake!"

Korie's eyes open wearily, all the people in the room through the glass were looking at her. The man was there, why was he always there? A dude with an eyepatch was at the front of the group, most likely the leader. There was a woman with brown hair that's up in a bun and icy blue eyes. Another man sat near, a light brown haired, blue eyed man sat in a chair looking ultra serious.

She stays silent, waiting for them to make the first move. But no one said a word, so unlike they were when she wasn't conscious.

Her cage was a round room, thick glass in every direction. It look as though there was no escape. How in the world are they going to get any food in there? She was a normal human when it came to eating and drinking.

"How are you holding up in there?" The man with an eyepatch asked after the long moments of silence.

"I'm doing fine," she kept her voice emotionless and strong, well as strong as it would be. Her blue eyes still held her anger and fear, but Korie had no power over them. The amazing blue eyes that had never ceased to hold emotion.

"You really are quite a mystery, aren't you?" the man with the smile that she hates said, clearly amused.

"Yes, I am," It was a true answer. She never ever talked about herself, it brought back to many bad things. Most things had brought back things in the early stages of being alone and traveling. She had traveled a lot when she was young, always over land, the ocean or the air were a no go.

"Do you know who we are?" the man with the eyepatch asks to end the silence.

"You're SHIELD agents," Korie answers calmly, not adding the part about also being annoying idiots that sent a doofus to follow her. That they were bad people who stole important things. _What? _Then it hit her, they took off her necklace and her bracelet. Oh, that made her angry.

"Ah, and who told you about us?" He questioned her with such interest it was like he traveled back in time to find out about a historical event that would make him famous. Well, she was kind of a historical event, taking down the dozen agents like how she did.

"Damon," she answers like it's no big deal, trying to not show her anger.

"Who are you?" the woman in the back asks with interest in her icy blue gaze. That question takes Korie a while to answer. Who was she? She decided to answer truthfully and hope it came out well.

"I, have no idea," okay It felt pathetic to her saying it but only complete honesty came out of her mouth. Well, she knew who she was, like as a person. She could walk up to someone and say, 'Hello I'm Korie Shine, nice to meet you,' shake their hand and walk away. But she didn't know her purpose of herself or her life.

"Wow," the idiot dude smiled as he said this, "You have no idea." She had to fight the urge to glare at him, but the others looked dead serious.

"Barton, if you can't control yourself, then you can leave," the man with the eyepatch told him with a glare. The urge to yell 'ooooooo sorry hun!' was almost unbearable for her. Although she was so different, she was still a child somewhere inside. "Would you like me to explain your, living quarters?"

"Sure," this part actually interested her, what were they holding her in?

"So here," he walked over to a panel and pointed at a button, "is the eject button, if I so need to press it, the ground will open up under you," he pulled a lever next to it, "Like so." The ground, or door thingy, opened out below her cell pulling air into it. She could see ocean under it, but it was far away, like they were in the air.

Panic flooded in her, sending a shiver down her back. She was flying, over the ocean, what a great day it was.

"Also," the man continued, "If you try to escape it will automatically open and send you plummeting." He looked so pleased with himself. He closed the hatch and looked at the panicy girl. Even though only her eyes and her goosebumps showed that she was scared, he knew.

"Uh," she tried so hard to keep her voice from quivering, "How do I get food in here?" It was a great change of subject, but it made her look even younger than she was always thought to be. Which was usually under sixteen, no one would expect her to be twenty six years old.

"We just slide it through the slot for food," the man in the back that hadn't spoken yet said. He and the others looked happier than before. So Korie decided to sit herself down and maybe drift off to a better place.

"Do you guys mind if I be done with the nice questions for today?" she asks the agents, "'Cause a girl gotta sleep, and I need to take a shower. Are there any showers here?"

"Of course there's showers here," the annoying dude said, a matter-of-factly, "But you need to wait, you do need your beauty sleep right?" She rolled her eyes and placed her head on the glass wall behind her. She didn't care that there were people watching her, her day had be hard enough.

TP

Korie opened her eyes to see an empty room beyond her cell. All the people from before were gone, all except a guard at the door. She felt glad for the lack of people there, the crowded areas were so annoying to get around in. Especially with people around that hardly know anything about what life can really through at a person.

So many things were happening that she made a mental a list of things that were **not **planned. First, she hadn't planned to use her 'abilities' again. Second, she never planned to meet the all famous SHIELD. Third, she didn't want a crazy weirdo follow her around the city. Fourth, she never ever wanted to hurt that woman. Fifth, Korie never wanted to be kept in a container flying above the ocean, oh, did she mention that she was being kept like a hamster by SHIELD? No, this has been a disastrous week for her.

She looked up at the ceiling, _so many pipes to count, _this was going to be a long stay. The guard next to the door had earbuds in, how in the world is he supposed to hear someone coming when he's too busy listening to music. She wondered if she could ask for a movie or something, entertainment was a hard thing to get yourself in a cell.

Loud footsteps came near the door of the room, the guard hardly noticed. The door opened and in came the eyepatch dude. He walked up to my cell door and looked at her. Her short legs crossed with her hands in her lap, her hair was a mop, greasy and messy. But he looked clean and all business.

" I see you've woken up," by the way he looks, you wouldn't know he was polite. He waved off the guard and, surprisingly, he saw and left. " I would like to start again with you, if that's alright?"

"Sure," her reply was probably less enthusiastic as he wanted but it worked.

He cleared his throat before he started, "Hello Miss, I am Director Nick Fury, what is your name?" He said it so formally that she hadn't heard someone so proper in a long time, It made her want to gag.

"Korie," She only said her first name, she was afraid to use her last name because of all the commotion it causes.

"Is that all, no last name?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

She had to take a deep breath before saying it, "Shine." It rolled off her tongue and it felt so wrong to say. The name she had resented saying was finally out of her own mouth.

"Korie Shine," He took a long pause in the middle of his sentence, like he was processing it. "So you're her?"

"No," she says firmly, she wasn't the person that murdered her family one by one. The one that the police have been trying to track down since she was eleven years old. Everyone of the family members that died has a small x burned into their skin on their forearm.

"But…"

"No," she said even more firm than before "Never was, AND NEVER EVER WILL BE!" Her anger came like a forest fire, growing larger and larger. She felt her hands get hot and they flamed, so hot that she thought for a second that she might burn herself, but that would never happen. All she wanted was to scream, scream her head off then maybe when she died she would see her mother again.

"STOP!" Nick Fury's voice came through her screams. The heat grew stronger, then the flames were coming through her feet then up her legs. Then she was completely engulfed in the fire.

The whole container shook.

Korie saw Nick Fury at the control panel, he was going to drop her. The flames quickly diffused and disappeared, leaving her shaking and sobbing. Tears came like a flood that had been waiting to come for a thousand years. All the pain and loss was coming out, her family, all being killed before her eyes. No drop came, he had stopped her from falling and dying.

"What," His voice was just over a whisper, "Was **that?**" He looked so confused and freaked out. No one had came in during the screaming, he must have locked the door.

"My family," she decided to tell this guy the truth, part of it. "Is the ones with the murders, but it wasn't me," her voice was weak but truthful, "I swear on the the blood of hell"

"The what?" Korie hadn't realised that she had said that, she didn't fully understand where it came from either. " You know what, never mind. We can just keep this conversation to ourselves." He look at her waiting for her to say something.

"Okay," she said quietly, "But can you tell me who the other people are?"

"The man I sent to get you is Agent Clint Barton, the woman that was here is Agent Maria Hill, and the other man is Agent Phil Coulson." Korie remembered each one of them, their physical appearance matching up with their names in her mind. They all seemed to work together well.

"Thank you," she really needed to be left alone for a while, "If you could, you know, get going?" She flushed a little when she realized that she had told him to take a hike. "Sorry, I just…"

"No, no, it's alright, you need time." He looked calm, she respected his respect for the situation, "And, I'll schedule a time for you to get showered." The little glint of amusement at the end gave Korie a little boost of happiness to burn through the rage and sadness.

He left the room leaving her in her big room, it was bigger than her room back at her old home. It was a small little place, her mother had scraped up enough money for them to renovate the attic for her. Their small house had held four of them, her mother, her sister, her brother, and her. They had no father, he had left them when he had found out about Korie.

Korie wasn't always part of the Shine family, she had been adopted when she was seven almost eight. She had no memory of where she had came from, her mother would never speak of it, like it was to unbearable. Her sister and brother had loved her so much, they always played nice with her, but there was almost always fear in the air around her. But the best part about her childhood with the Shine's, was being with her best friend, and cousin, Callie. She had always been there for her, as would Korie the other way around.

"_Ha Ha! I bet I'll beat you to the top!" Korie heard her cousin Callie call to her from the front of the hiking group. Callie raced ahead not waiting to see if she would follow. But Korie knew the fastest way up the trail._

_She raced up the trail after her cousin, she could easily beat her in a race, but she would try a new way that time. She raced left down a side trail no one ever used, it was next to the cliffs, under them really. _

_The ocean was close next to her as well, but she ignored it. The fastest way was this way. She came to a part in the cliff edge that dipped to the point that was really close to the top. Her feet got in a steady position and she checked her surroundings to see if anyone was watching. She summoned the power of the rock beneath her and pushed on her feet. The rock launched her in the air and straight into the bushes next to the clearing. _

_No one was there yet, so she silently creeped out of the bushes. To her victory spot, she stood waiting for her family. _

_Pounding feet alerted her of someone's arrival. Her hard breathing cousin flung herself into the clearing to see Korie standing smugly._

"_Phoebi?" It was her nickname that she only allowed Callie to say, other people could call her Kore or Korie. Callie looked bewildered that her cousin had beat her yet again, "But I was in front of you?"_

"_Sorry Cal, I guess I'm still faster than you." Her smile was bright, she was happy that her stunt had worked well. Her mother would kill her if she found out but she guessed it would be fine. "Hey, no hard feelings. You're the one who can swim." _

_Callie loved to tease her about not being able to swim, or being too afraid to do anything. Not really, but Korie couldn't swim from her fear of water, and she couldn't travel cool places overseas, because that involved going on a plane or boat. It was also how she got her nickname 'Phoebi', from her phobias. It was thoughtful, that's why she let her use it. Also, Callie had been so proud of herself when she made it up. _

"Do you sleep with your eyes open?" Clint Barton's voice disturbed Korie's vivid memory. She still had tears in her eyes ready to fall down her wet face, she blinked them back. "Cause it's kind of creepy."

"No," she glared at him, he didn't have his usual mischievous smile. He was carrying a tray with a meal on it. He slid the tray through an opening that he could open with a button. Then closed it immediately after, like he was afraid of what she would do. She smiled at the thought, "What, are you scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of you?" He flushed a little at her comment, which meant that he was lying. "Do you need a book or something? You look like you're losing your humanity." He probably meant it as a joke but it still felt offencive to her.

"First of all, no I don't need a book, I don't have the focus anyway," She said the last part quieter than the first, "Second, I don't think I can lose it when I have such a good hold on it." Not, but she said that in her head so no one else could hear it but her.

"Alright then," He took a few paces to the door, "By the way, an agent will come and get you for your shower, and new clothes. You need it." Then he left, leaving her alone again. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she walked over to her food. It was a big dinner like meal. A bowl had spaghetti and meatballs in it, a carton of chocolate milk, like at school, a side salad, and a pop tart. She also got a bag of chips, which she decided to keep for later as a snack.

Her entire dinner, or lunch, was done quickly. She had scarfed done it, finally satisfying her hunger. No one had come in for a while, Korie used the silence for her own good. She had meditated, and tried to calm her anger and control herself more. Sometimes she would sit and work out new ways to fight or to save energy.

She had a fun time finding ways to workout, she had ADHD so she moved quite a lot. The yoga class she took worked wonders on her, she would make up new random yoga poses to do. Between every pose she would do any push up thing she could think of.

Her body got sweaty after a while, and she hoped that lady would come quicker. So to pass the time, she did more yoga.

"You should have your own yoga class," a sweet sounding voice came from where the men usually stand. It had been about an hour of more yoga moves and push ups. "I think the agents here need it."

"Ha, like they would want to take a class from a freak like me," Korie says more happy than usual, she straightens out to see a red haired green eyed woman standing in front of the glass. The lady is a little taller than Korie, but looks sweet like a cupcake.

"I would," she smiles at her with a radiant beam of hope, "Oh, my name's Lilly Lagrone, what's yours?"

"Korie. Don't ask for my last name." She didn't feel like freaking out another person into almost dropping the tank in the same day. Also, Lilly look so nice, she didn't want to mess up her life.

"Well, hello Korie," Lilly looked happy as could be, "I'm the agent in training to take you to the showers. And I've got you a new outfit to wear while we clean that one." She pointed to Korie's sweaty outfit that she's been wearing since she ran away from Curt Damon and the thieves, leaving all her stuff behind.

"Thank you," She said to her as she pushed a code into the control panel and the door slid open. Korie stepped out, reminding herself that this was her first time out of the container. There was a small breeze dancing through the air, telling her that they were still in the air. "Does this thing always fly?" She couldn't keep herself from asking such a childish question.

"No, not always. Sometimes the helicarrier is like a ship and floats on water," She took a breath in between the sentence, Korie could tell that she was excited to be teaching someone something. "But most of the time it flies in the air."

"Oh," Great, the two things she hated were being combined. "Well, how far are the showers from here?"

The showers were apparently on the other side of the helicarrier, so it took them a few minutes to get there. Most of the way there were people who gave her weird looks and others just looked away.

Korie took a long shower, washing all the sweat and dirt away. She washed her hair with a massive amount of conditioner. After the hot shower, she got out to find an completely black outfit folded neatly. The plain black tee shirt was a little big but it worked, they gave her yoga pants that cut off a little lower than the knees. She put her hair up in a messy bun and walked out the door to find Lilly waiting.

"I knew those pants would do you good!" She said when she saw Korie, "Oh and we had your bracelet and necklace checked out." Lilly pulled out Korie's friendship bracelet and the s necklace.

She took in a little breath when she saw them, they were cleaner than they ever were. The s shined in the artificial light, It looked better than ever. She breathed out her thanks and put them on, then Lilly took her back to her cell.


	6. Chapter 5

**Third Person**

"_I'm sorry, but she's gone," The old man told a small blonde girl. Her big blue eyes filled with tears, the ones that never came when they needed to. The man had green eyes, filled with the same sadness as the girls. "You'll come live with me."_

_The girl yanked away from him when he tried to touch her arm. He backed off a little, she looked frightened as ever. The old man stood from kneeling next to her and sighed. "Korie, you know she won't come back," he tried again and again to tell the child that she had to come, but he never got a response. "Come on, you can't stay here."_

"_But I can't leave here," her voice was shaken, "I'll hurt you."_

"_Korie, you can't hurt me," he looked at the girl, she was so small, so weak. She could probably pass as an eight year old. But she was one of the smartest girls in her class, she got moved up a grade too. _

"_Yes I can," She was shaking from fear, "I felt it happen." It was true, she had felt it when her mother became close to death, and she felt her life flicker, and die. It felt cold and hopeless, like nothing in the world would feel good again._

"_Korie stop this nonsense and come with me," He had grabbed her arm and was pulling her off the floor, "It'll be okay." _

_The girl screamed and flailed helplessly around in his arms. But he was too strong and he dragged her off to a car waiting outside of the house. Her two siblings waited for them to get in, they both had to pin her down to get her buckled in to go._

_The girl stared out the car window at the small house that was getting even smaller in the distance. She barely heard her brother say that he was sorry, all that she wanted was to sit in that car and cry into her older sister's arms. Nothing could ever be worse._

Korie woke with a start, her face was wet with tears. The dream had seemed so real, like she was back in time. It was the night her mother had been murdered, her grandfather had to carry her out of the house because she wouldn't move.

She had felt like it was all her fault. Her senses had caught something that told her that her mother was dying. She had even felt the life disappear, but even though her grandparents told her she had nothing to do with it, she felt like it had way larger meaning than just a typical serial killer felt like doing it for the thrill of it. It felt directed at her.

The cell felt smaller than before, and colder. She wondered if they had changed the temperature of the helicarrier. Her feet were cold against the plain floor, she had taken off her shoes for more comfort while sleeping. Or maybe there was some evil spirit that had it out for her, and they just made everything colder.

It made Korie want to light a little flame on her finger, but that would probably make an alarm go off and she would be launched to the sea. Or maybe it would set off the sprinkler system, not like that would do anything. Her fire could burn even when someone throws a bucket of water on it. Which, sounds super weird, come see Korie's magical fire that can burn through water, then dump a huge thing of water on her head.

Not many people came in anymore, which was a relief. It had been a few days, new agents would randomly come in and ask questions. She had found an easy way to annoy most of them, when they ask a question, she would ask one back. They would leave after they fail to get answers.

There were a few agents that she trusted, though not much. She had a respect earned trust to Nick Fury and she also really liked the innocence of Lilly. The others were in a bubble of ether 'don't know' or 'don't care'. Some of them were in the I don't know what I feel about you place.

Clint Barton was in that place, he had visited her twice since he had brought her food. Both times he was a different person, in personality. He had apologised for being a pain in butt and for being rude. That side was weird to see, but Korie could see some fear in his eyes. The other time he had brought her a music player and asked her about her experiences, earning a long back to back question fight. He had seemed board that time, and he had looked everywhere but her eyes.

Her eyes fell on the lever to open the hatch under her. It had only been used twice, once when Nick Fury had been demonstrating how her cell worked, the other when she 'blew up'. Korie only really screamed when she was in true pain, emotionally or physically. She tried her best to never let someone her her screams, she didn't want to be thought of as weak.

She thought of the song her mother used to sing to her when she had nightmares. It was along song about a wandering child and someone calling them home. Korie was told by many that her singing voice was amazing, but it is hard for her to bring herself to sing. Mostly the only song she knew by heart was the lullaby, that her mother called Wanderer's Lullaby. But despite the fact that she hated to sing, she started the lullaby.

_Wandering child of the earth  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth  
You were destined for more_

Her mother had sang it the same way. But before she could stop she was going.

_There are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
They will try to to silence your song  
But right here is where you belong  
So don't search anymore_

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

Tears streamed quietly down her face. She didn't care this was her mother's song and she would keep it alive.

_In your eyes there is doubt  
As you try to figure it out  
But that's not what life is about  
So have faith there's a way_

_Though the world may try to define you  
It can't take the light that's inside you  
So don't you dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away_

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

The anger and hate that Korie had stored was washed into the lyrics. They cleaned her feelings and left an opening for the light of happiness to seep in.

_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

Her face was left wet with tears, of happiness or sadness, she didn't know. All she knew was that singing felt great, that it would be something to help her. Korie felt energized, like she could run across the whole US and not stop. It was better than coffee.

_That's it!,_ she thought to herself, the music gives her a boost of energy. She had been trying to find a way to keep herself going in battle, and nothing seemed to fit. But when she sang, it felt like she could take on the world. So if Korie ever needed strength she could sing.

She pushed herself off the ground and started pacing. If she sang in battle, would she become more powerful or just have more energy? Would it all disappear at the end of the fight or would it stay? Does it have any other effects? Does it work with other songs?

All those questions were making her brain hurt. But why did it do that? She had no idea, yep how amazing. Korie shifted her body into yet another yoga pose, it helped her think.

Her mind started to drift toward new topics, she decided that she was going to only trust Lily a little bit, not a ton. Fury? Yeah she wasn't going to be as puppy like to him eather, it made her feel weak. Now with singing being her backup for emergencies only made her feel even more like a Disney Princess.

Next pose.

She was sleeping a lot lately, well it was kind of the only thing to do in a prison. They hardly let her out, there were only bathroom brakes three times a day and food three times as well. Food was her only way of telling time, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The food in general was okay, if you like cereal and OJ every morning.

Next Pose.

Korie hoped to keep in shape, not becoming lazy in case of any casualties. When they were going to let her go, she had no clue. Maybe if she starts to answer their questions then they'll let her leave. _Probably not,_ she thought, she was to OP.

Her arms fell out under her, she was to overpowered their trying to keep her away from people for civilians safety. She was a monster, her hands had supposed blood on them. She quickly pushed the thought away, no blood. Fury must have told everyone that she was the crazed Shine that needed to be kept in a cell that would probably kill her.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG!" whoops that wasn't supposed to be out loud. Welp too late now, she was just a kid at heart. Her hands went to her necklace that used to be her moms, the S was a little engraved swivel in a silver circle. It was her name, Sarah Stephanie Shine. Sarah was the best mom for Korie to have, for those short three years. Oh how she missed her mom.

Korie flipped herself over, 'what a pathetic girl' she thought. Her mother would've said that she should never give up, find a solution, the best way out.

The best way out. That's it! She has to find a way out, the best way out. _Oh mom, what would I do without you,_ she thought. Now all she needed was a plan, an amazing plan. What's the best way to get a plan? Sleep.

She put her arm under her head and curled herself into a ball. Then she let herself drift into a deep sleep.

"_Baby," A woman with beautiful brown hair told a little girl with amazing blue eyes, "If you have no way out what should you do?"_

"_Have faith and trust your instincts!" The little girl said excitedly. _

"_And?" The woman asked._

"_If you need help don't be afraid to ask!" The girl replied._

"_Good," The brunette said to the girl, and kissed her head. "Now let's get you to your new school." She stood with the girl and took her hand and they headed out the door._

The dream switched.

_Wind whipped the girl's face, her blonde hair flying everywhere. She was on a tall building, there were other people with her all fighting other people. A man in a spangled outfit yelled to her asking her to help him, but she couldn't person he was battling pushed him to the edge of the terrace they were on._

_He looked at her with fear and the man he fought pushed him off and he fell. To the ground, she could hear him screaming her name. Then his life ended, she felt it slip, all of her felt crushed. That man felt important to her and she just watched him die._

The dream switched again.

"_Hey Tiny." a group of boys surrounded her in an empty hallway. "Whatcha doing alone?"_

"_Going to the bathroom," She replied simply not sounding frightened at all. "What are you doing?"_

"_Seeing what a puny little girl that's too smart for her age is doing," the middle one probably the most buff one out of them all said. He was too cocky for anyone to bear she thought._

"_Well that girl needs to go to the bathroom so, move," She told him getting in his face, showing no fear. 'Don't get in trouble.' her mother's voice scolded her in her head. The blonde's eye immediately welled up with tears at the thought. Her mother had died a few weeks earlier._

"_Aw. Is the little girl going to cry, go ahead, cry." He teased her._

"_Move," she said forcefully, but they wouldn't budge. They got in the way whenever she tried to get past, "I'm serious." _

"_Look she's upset," one of the boys sneered. 'Find help if you need to, a trusted adult is the key one,' Another quote from her mom popped into her mind. More tears came to her eyes. _

"_MOVE!" She yelled at them, maybe getting the attention of a teacher. But no such luck, no adult of teacher came out to save her. The girl pushed harder on the boys to try to get out. The tears started to fall down her face, and the boys didn't stop teasing her. _

_Then they seemed to get tired of just making her feel bad emotionally, so they went to physically. They hit her arms and made her cry more but not a peep came out of her. The big one that was like the leader punched her in the nose and she felt something trickle down her face._

_She resisted the urge to whip it from her face, the boy just came for more and punched her again in the eye. Probably giving her a black eye. _

"_Come on guys," The leader said, "Let's go before someone finds us." And they left leaving the blonde girl on the ground weeping. No one came out for a while, the blood wouldn't stop._

_Then a door opened, and out came her cousin Callie who called out her name, "Phobi?" She came out farther to find her weeping on the floor with a black eye and a bloody nose. "Oh. My. Gosh. Are you o-"_

The dream stopped.


	7. Chapter 6

**Korie's POV**

A cloth was over my mouth, I couldn't call out. My eyes were covered as well, but I could feel the people around me. I flailed around trying to hit one of them, no use. My powers wouldn't work because I literally just woke up and I need energy to use them.

A grunt came from one of them, male, i decided. The people had tied me up while asleep, really? I can sleep like a rock when I least want it, fabulous. They started to drag me across the cell, must be more than one, or just a super strong man with amazing stealth.

Struggling did me no good, so I tried to yell. To the people's luck no sound came out, so that also means singing is out of the picture. My eyes felt like they were drooping out of their sockets. I felt so tired so I decided to wait and see where they would take me.

Sixty seconds passes by, the men pushed open a door, I think. Cold air wafted around me, making shivers go down my back. I could smell salt, but not waves. We were still flying, but not to far from the ocean.

"Woosh!" Something flew past my ear and one of the men dropped me, landing with a thud I fell, maybe two feet.

The other man dropped me. I heard the sound of metal, he must've been armed. Someone ran at him, I could hear them battle, but i couldn't do anything. Not being tied up. One grunted and fell, the other came over to me. I wiggled away. If it was the man who captured me, I had to at least try to get away.

My blindfold was ripped off my face, revealing my savior. Clint Barton.

He undid my gag in pure silence. I looked at his features, lines marked stress, and the circles under his eyes told the story that he hadn't slept in a while. For a strange reason I felt jealousy. He got to stay up, worrying about others that weren't himself. And risk death and injury for the good of the world. I, however, got to worry about nothing but myself, and nap. Somehow he seemed like a great person, compared to what I had met first.

Plopping down next to me, he sighed. "How in the world did that just happen?"

"I'm sorry, I have this crazy life that I dragged you into, you don't deserve this! You are probably a great man but with me." I babbled, "Maybe if I never came here, maybe if I had jumped into the ocean, I could have just stopped this crazy trainwreck." Disappointment rushed through out me, I had been a freakin terrible person. The world did not deserve this.

"Hey, don't say that," Barton cut though my thoughts, "You do count in this world. Perhaps we could start at the beginning and talk?"

"Okay, you start."

"Um," he paused to think, "Tell me a bit about yourself that you like?"

"Well," I started, "I love that I'm strong enough to do things normal people can't, like to do good pullups. Also, uh, I'm tougher than I look, so I can kick butt. But personality wise, I like that I'm pretty quick thinking." He nods seeming to take in all of it. "What about you?"

"I think I like that I have a great sense of humor, and that I am good at picking awesome friends," Barton gave a dashing smirk, triggering an eye roll from me.

"How about bad things?" I suggested, It's not as great as a topic but I guessed it helps get to know someone.

"Sometimes, I feel that I don't make a difference, and with my job, it might involve," He breathed in a shaky breath, "Killing someone, and that scares me." He laughed, not a nice laugh, one before tears. "That makes me sound wimpy."

"It doesn't," I told him, "the worst things about me are," I pause, "Well, it's my past."

"Your past?"

"Yeah," I look at him, "it is always there, I can't change it, and it tries to make me someone I know I'm not."

"How so?"

"Things happened to me that forced me into blame. And I couldn't stop it. I know that I can't control the whole world but it makes me feel like I can't control anything."

"BUt you can," He said looking at me. "You have these amazing abilities that you can use for good! You could use your talents for good, you can shove your awesome accomplishments in your past's face. You can control things, Korie, you just have to put your mind to it."

The alarms suddenly went off, shoving light into my face. I could more clearly see where I had ended up. I was near the propellers, i knew what the men were going to do. They were going to throw me off.

Agents flooded the deck, holding guns, fully armored. They point their guns at us. Barton grabbed my arm and dragged me up. "I got it!"

"My ass you got it!" Fury walked out from behind the agents. "What the hell?"

"I can explain everything-" Barton started

"Not up here." Fury gave him a look, then he glared at me, "take her to her cell." The agents behind him filled back into the helicarrier. Barton's grip tightened around my arm.

"Come on."

He dragged me down into the helicarrier. Not being as kind as he was earlier. As we went he took too many turns. I knew it was to confuse me on where the cell is. And it worked, even though I wasn't trying to get out.

We passed agents, they glared and looked away. Like I was a disgusting animal. Which I'm not. After a few more minutes we got to the cell. He pushed in the combo nation and the door opened. Barton shoved me inside. And the door closed immediately behind me. I turned to look at him, he was leaving. Not looking at me.

"Wait!" I called to him, he stopped. But didn't look at me.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"You don't really understand," he snapped, "You are a prisoner and not to be messed with, and I didn't bring you back immediately. My job is to keep you here. And I failed." He looked back at me. "My job is on the line."

He turned and left. I fell back into the floor, the adrenaline rush gone. I felt sad. I had been so rude to Barton, he's just a man looking out for himself. And I'm just a lazy good for nothing piece of crap with no purpose.

I curled up, deciding sleep was better than an existential crisis.

**Clint Barton's POV**

I had royally messed up. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten to take Korie back to her cell! It was like I forgot she almost killed me and that woman! And now Director Fury was going to whoop my butt for it. I turned the corner to my doom, Fury's meeting office. He never used it for anything except special meetings. Yep, I was in trouble.

I walked in, other than Fury there were three other people there. Of course there was Agent Hill, Fury's right hand woman, Agent in training Lilly Lagrone, and Natasha. My best agent friend, back from her last mission. Her presence might've made me happy. But now I felt like my grave was only being dug deeper.

"Nice that you're on time." Fury sarcastically said as I walked to the desk. He motioned me to the only empty seat. I sat, not letting myself respond back. "We have an issue that we need to discuss more thoroughly. And I'm pretty sure most of you know what." I looked over to where Lagrone was sitting, she nodded, so I nodded too. Agent Hill put a file down on the table. Fury opened it, a picture of Korie layed smack dab in the middle of the page.

"This is Korie," He started, "She is our most dangerous prisoner yet, she has incredible abilities, and somehow got out of our most secure cells in the helicarrier. We need to find out how, and if those men are her accomplices."

"Sir I think-" I cut in, but stopped when he gave me the death look.

"What, do you think?" He said dangerously.

"I don't think they were with her. She was clearly being taken away against her own will." I told him, "They gagged her, blindfolded her, and carried her. That doesn't sound like it was her idea."

"But it could be her people acting like they are stealing her and bringing her to safety. Where she'll go back to working with them, with new information she gathered while at Shield." Lagrone Deadpanned.

"Do you really think that-" I tried to fire back, but Natasha shut me down.

"Clint," She gave me the 'shut up NOW' look. "I think you've been around her too long, you are starting to trust her. That's not what we do."

"That's right Barton," Fury said, "We need to get on task, we clearly need to do something with her. Whether you like it or not."

That's when they started to discuss what to do with her, I kind of toned them out. I felt terrible that I was failing my job, and that I might've fallen into Korie's trap. She could just be trying to make me trust her, make me help her. 'Or she could be genuine.'

There was always that voice bugging me that she could actually be a good person. I had followed her around for days, and then kept watch of her for nearly two weeks. Even if all she did was nap and do yoga. And on the night of the attempt 'escape' it didn't look like they were trying to help her. It looked like they were trying to kill her. If it hadn't been for me, Shield would've found her body parts in the propellers. And we would've never found out if she was good, or if she was not.

I wanted to force myself to think like the other agents, but I had the feeling, Korie was much more that what they were saying. The agent's suggestions sometimes interrupted my thoughts. Just get rid of her, or interrogate her until her minds gush out. I hated that so much, that my brain decided to make my own plan. One that I would carry out. No matter what Fury said.

"How about we first talk to her like normal? Then start to force the truth out?" Lagrone suggested. Causing me to cringe.

"Like what?" Hill asked, ignoring me.

"Like I go in and talk to her like normal, but ask more questions. We'll see how she answers. Then adjust accordingly. And continue the cycle." Lagrone explained, looking to Fury.

"That's the best plan all day!" He looked to his watch. "We will put that in place, Lagrone," He looked to her, and I went leave. " take care of it, Barton!" he calIed before I could leave, looked to him, "stay back and talk to me." I sighed and stayed back while the girls filed out.

"Yes?"

"You trust Korie too much, don't make any stupid decisions."

"But sir," I started again, feeling a rant coming on. "You haven't been around her the past few weeks, you don't know what kind of person she is-"

"Exactly, you don't either. Spies have a way of making you trust them. And you trust too much." He told me.

"Look at what happened last time!" I wanted to shout, "We got Natasha on our side, and she's amazing! What if Korie's the same!"

"What if she's not!" Fury looked me directly in the eye, "You haven't seen her explode. You've seen her calm. What happens when she's not, when she's angry. What will she do? Do you know, Barton? No!"

I'm quiet, and I look down at the floor. But I feel a surge of protectiveness, "Why won't you listen to me for a goddamn second? I have a plan! It will show how she is! She could act the same as always, and you can continue your plan, or she could show how evil she is! Then we can do something about her. Or she could show how amazing she is! And we can help her!"

Fury sighs, deleting back into his chair, "Fine, tell me."

So I told him my plan, each thought out step, and how I would get her to crack. Each step Fury leaned towards me, looking more and more thoughtful. When I finished he had this look in his eye, a look of thoughtfulness.

"Okay," He thought a second longer, "Alright, we'll do it."

"What?" I stumbled a little back, "Really?"

"Yes," He smirked, "But Lagrone will get to go first, then you can do it."

"Yes!"

"Under one circumstance," Fury said, " You have to have Romanoff."

"Done and done!" I said, celebrating internally, I turned to leave. But I swear I could feel Fury smiling behind me.

**The next day.**

**Korie's POV**

I woke up to food sliding into my cell. It hit another thing. I pushed myself up, and saw that the tray was the second one in my cell, I had missed breakfast.

"More food for you." Lilly said, standing a good five feet away from the cell. "You need to fuel up, you had a rough night."

"Thanks." I started eating , Lily was quiet. I was almost done with the first tray when she spoke up.

"Was it for someone?"

"What?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Why you tried to run?" She told me, "was it for someone? Or yourself?"

"Lily," I said, "I didn't try to-"

"Then hypothetically," she switched, "if you hypothetically tried to run away."

"Umm," I thought, "if I was to try to escape, it would be-" just then my mind exploded. Who would I leave for? I hadn't thought about leaving ever since I warmed up to the place. Now she wanted me to tell her why I wanted to leave. The question kind of scared me. Shield thought I tried to run away. Now they wanted to know who I would leave for. And I had no one. I didn't want to say for myself, that would make me sound like a total dirtbag. I guess I didn't have a reason.

"Well," I tied again. "If i would, hypothetically try to leave, it would be for… for… it would be for the people of this ship." I told her. ANd man, her face gave away a LOT. She looked super surprised. I knew she wasn't expecting that.

"WHat?" I almost wanted to smile at her response. But I kept my face straight.

"I'm dangerous, Lilly." I told her, "If I wanted to I could probably destroy this whole ship."

"Is that a THREAT?" Lily moved back toward the controls. "I won't hesitate!"

"No no no no!" I said, standing up, putting my hands out to try to calm her. But it only seemed to make her more scared. "Lily, I didn't mean that!"

"What _did_ you mean?" She growled.

"I meant no harm! I haven't done anything!" I told her, "Don't you know that I'm really just a stupid kid?"

She continued to glare at me, but she released her grip on the control. "Until tomorrow Korie." And she waltzed out of the cell room. And I flopped back onto the ground. Man, now I really made it worse. She was going to tell the whole of Shield that I threatened to kill everyone and then they were going to vote to get my head shot off.

I can't remember how many times I've been stupid. There's just too many to count. But this, this was the royal mess up. Well, if they decided to kill me, I wouldn't hurt anyone after. Also I was kinda okay with dying, I would see my mom.

"Would you stop moping?" The snarky voice I remember asked me.

"Clint!" I shoved myself off the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask you a question."

"I thought you hated me."

"You jump to conclusions too fast." He told me.

"I know," I looked at the ground. "Whats up?"

"My superiors want to know if you are willing to redeem yourself?" He asked.

"Really?" I jumped up, going closer to the glass. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno."

"Alright," He said, walking closer to me, "Listen carefully, this will probably be your only chance. You are going to be put through a number of tests, if you pass them, there is more of a chance of your redeement. But, you'll have no idea what those tests will be, so act wisely."

"Got it." I sat back down, preparing for these tests.

"Nope," Clint said, "You aren't sitting for this."

"What?"

He walked backward. Toward the controls. "Think of this as a pre-test. If you pass, you get to go to the tests." his hand went to the keypad. He typed in a code. And the door slowly slid open.

My jaw dropped. I hadn't expected him to open the door without having hords of guards. He stayed next to the controls, and nodded to me. Slowly, I stepped out, onto the cold floor panel. I shivered, it was crazy. Just a few seconds before, I thought I was never getting out of there. Then, I was standing outside of my cell. With Clint Barton smiling at me.

"Okay," I said, trying to get used to the fact that I was no longer in the cell. "Did I pass?"

Clint smiled, "With flying colors."


	8. Chapter 7

Alright. So many insane things had just happened to me.

I was screamed at by Lily

Clint Barton let me out of my cell

He led me out onto the deck of the helicarrier

He and His agent friend, Natalie, brought me onto a airplane

And they took me back to New freaking York

So here I was, sitting at a coffee shop, with Clint and Natalie. Sipping on hot cocoa, because Clint gave me the evil eye when I looked at coffee. We were quiet. I had no idea what to say. I was so damn nervous about the tests that my mind almost couldn't compute with life. I kept scolding myself.

I looked over at the other two, they were just peaceful. It unnerved me. How in the world were they so calm? Natalie swirled her cup around. Her red hair falling perfectly around her beautiful face. Why was she so pretty? She noticed me looking at her.

"Whats up?"

"Uh, nothing!" Clint smirked at me, I gave him a glare. "I was just thinking, the sky looks really pretty today."

"Yeah," She smiled, and looked up at the sky. There wasn't many clouds, and just the perfect amount of sunlight. I looked at her again, and had a feeling, I knew that her name wasn't Natalie. It just didn't seem to fit with her. I don't know why I thought that. But I did.

Something grabbed my focus away from 'Natalie'. A child, no older than seven, crying, then running into an ally. "Did you-" I started to ask, but Clint just nodded to me./

"Do what you need to."

What the heck was that supposed to mean? Do what I need to do? Ooookkaayy. I stood up, and as casually as possible, I walked over to the ally. Not bringing much attention to myself, I slipped into the ally.

The kid was curled up in a corner, I felt sympathy. They reminded me of myself. I scuffed my foot on the ground, letting them know I was there. They flinched.

"Hey," I knelled down next to them, "What's wrong?" The kid turned to look at me, she had fear in her eyes. She squeeked.

"Listen," I said, "I'm not here to hurt you, just tell me what's wrong and I can help you."

"Scary man." She told me quietly, inching a little closer to me.

"A scary man?" I asked, trying to sound as soothing as possible.

"Yeah, he hurt me." the girl told me. Okay, I know this was probably just a test, and the girl is fine. But I wanted to get my hands on that man, and, ooohh, I wanted to make him pay. 'No' I told myself 'don't be violent'

"Alright, I'm going to stay with you until you feel safe enough to come with me. I know some kind people who can help you." The girl nodded and hugged me. I wasn't expecting it, but she did. I sat on the ground, trying to calm the girl and myself. Then I heard footsteps behind me.

"AMANDA!" The girl flinched hard, immediately I launched up and went into a protective stance. With the girl behind me, I saw who yelled at her. It was a middle aged man with crazy eyes, and he looked like he hadn't shaved. "What are you doing?!" He screamed at me. I kept my eyes locked on the man.

"Scary man?" I asked the girl.

"Scary man," She confirmed. I nodded, and took one step toward the man.

"Stay away from her." I told him, my voice dangerous.

"Why? She's my daughter! Not yours!" He yelled at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"At least I know how to care for a child, you clearly do not. So let me take her, and you'll be free." I offered him.

"Free?! This kid gets me my income!" 'Amanda' was shaking. I hated it.

"Your income?" I asked, fuming. I wanted to kick his butt. But I kept myself from it, I didn't want to fail the test. Hurt no one, unless they try to hurt another person. "Don't worry, I can help you to get a better income. Just let me take her, and I'll come back to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know someone who will be sure to hire you, it's a super easy job, and it pays well." I smiled at him.

"Okay," He said, thinking it over, "You take her, and bring this person to this address." Then, as I thought he would take out something to write it down, he pulled out a gun. And shot it.

At me.

As quickly as I could, I pulled up a sheet of rock. And stopped the bullet right before it hit me. The man's eyes widened. And I pushed forward. The sheet smashed into him, and I wrapped it around him. He struggled as I pulled down, pushing him deeper into the earth. He fell to his knees. And I wrapped rock around his legs. I walked over to him

"Whatever you did to her," I told him, my voice dangerously low, "You will pay for it. Remember that." I tightened the rock around him. And something grabbed me. I looked down to see small arms.

I turned and hugged the girl, she looked at me. "You have completed your first test. Thank you." And she ran past her 'dad'. I looked down at him.

"Do you need me to get you out?"

"No," He told me, "I'm good."

I nodded and walked triumphantly out of the ally. Back to the little coffee shop. As I sat down, the other two smiled.

"How'd you do?" Clint asked.

"Well," I started, "I think I passed!"

"Congrats!" 'Natalie' told me, "But you have a lot to go."

"I know," I sighed, "At least I passed the first one!"

"Yep!" Clint smirked, "i think we could use a trip to the Library."

"The library?" he smiled mischievously at me, and grabbed my arm.

"For a bit of light reading." That's when he almost dragged me all the way to the nearest library. It was pretty far away, he could've called a cab, but NOOOOOO, we get to walk. To distract myself I focused on the beauty of the outside world, (and 'Natalie') We chatted a bit on the way. Not about much, but it helped me calm down. I told them about how riled up I got by the first test, but I kept my cool. 'Natalie' seemed impressed.

Then we got to the library. It was quaint. And quiet. Not really what I thought we would be doing. Clint and Natalie wandered off different ways and left me alone. I didn't really know what to do. Should I look for a plausible test? Or just sit at a table and wait?

I shrugged it off and decided to go look at the comics. They were my favorite type of book, pictures, shorter storylines, multiple stories. Having one long story that progressed slowly was really hard for me to read. I had to have things catching my focus and things that they got over with quickly. If it didn't have that, I would make up my own ending. I guess that's what Fanfic is for.

There was nobody in the comic section, so I got to be front and center. I looked for my favorite comic as a kid. 'Women of Wonder' was what it was called. There was a team of super women, and they worked together to save their city of Trille. And every comic they would defend the city from some major disaster. And every time it would be a totally new and creative way.

I had always admired their leader, Ash. At first read you would think it would be the more stable Evan to be the leader. Seen as Evan is the richest and can stop time. But Ash is down to earth. She understands people, she knows how to change their minds, she can stay calm. But most important, she can manipulate death.

As a kid, I had just thought, woah! How cool would that be? To control people's deaths! And now, I know why in her backstory comic, she's so messed up. I connect with her problem, I connect with her life. I just wish I could be as good as her.

Finally I found it. 'Women of Wonder' the whole series was there, on the bottom shelf. Completely forgotten. But there was more than I remember. I was only able to read the first five comics, the rest weren't out yet. But now, there was about 20.

I was so excited that I grabbed the first three so I could start reading them again. And I flounced back to the tables. Where I saw Clint and 'Natalie' talking. I walked quickly over them. "Guuuyyyyssss! Guess what I found!"

"What is it?" Clint asked. I plopped the books on the table, with a smile.

"Women of Wonder!"

"Women of Wonder?" Natalie looked at me with growing excitement. "They still have those?"

"Yeah!" I said, "Isn't that amazing?!"

"um, " Clint said, "What's Women of Wonder?"

'Natalie' and I gave him a disappointed look. "It's the most empowering comic book series ever!"

"It also has the best set of characters!" I agreed with 'Natalie'

"Yeah!" She grabbed the first book off my stack, and held in front of him. It had the five girls standing together as a team. "This one is Ash." She pointed to the blonde one in the middle, "She's the leader. And one of the strongest on the team. And this is Robbie," She pointed to the red haired girl next to Ash, "She's the super fast billionaire. Oh! And this is Krystie!" She pointed to the girl on the other side of Ash, the one with long flowing purple hair. "She's the magic one."

"And the one next to her is Jeralyn!" I said, nodding to the brunette. "She's the sharpshooter." Clint smiled at that one, "And the one on the other side is Scarlett." 'Natalie' pointed to her, the girl with the pixie cut dyed hair. "She's the brains."

"Seems like you got one complete team." He commented.

"It's pretty awesome" I gushed, "Every comic they save their city from harm, and every time they turn the villain back!"

"Doesn't that get repetitive?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "I've only read the first five comics. Also everyone needs a good ending!" Clint and Natalie looked at each other, then Clint smiled.

"How about we get you the whole series."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He said, getting up, "you love it so much, why don't we put some love into those books."

"Yay!" I jumped up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I've never seen you this excited," He told me.

"I've never had something to be excited about."

After that comment all of us got silent. Clint just quietly picked up the books. "I'm, I'm gonna put these back." And he left.

'Natalie' and I stood together. Kind of just waiting. I was looking down at the floor, tapping my shoes. Wondering what I would say. I looked back up at her. She was staring out the windows. Not smiling. I hadn't realized how much prettier it made people when they smile. Even more when n the person is already beautiful.

"Hey Natalie," I said timidly, "thats not your real name, is it?"

"What?" She looked at me with surprise.

"I'm guessing you are a spy," I explained, "and you think I'm dangerous, so you are hiding you name to make sure I won't try to find you after."

"Wow," She said, "you're pretty smart."

"I've had a lot of time to think."

"Yeah."

"You know," I said, "I'm now realizing that the more time I spend to myself, the crazier I think. I start to believe insane things will happen if I wait enough. Then I think about what those things might be. If you could see it, it would look kinda like this." I gestured to the library, "every book filled with a new idea. Some well defined, some short. some colorful and bright, the others dark and sad."

"Korie," She put her had on my arm.

"I'm not scared of those outcomes anymore." I told her. "Don't get me wrong, death will always scare me. But not my own. It'll come at the right time." I turned my gaze to the windows. "Even if it hurts like hell."

"You're not going to die-"

"If you are a spy how can you say that?"

"Well," she stepped in front of me so I had to look at her. "You are stronger than you know. You might not see it, but I do." Suddenly her eyes filled with fire. "Don't you dare talk about death to me."

She turned on her heal and sat down in a chair, "I'm sorry, I have just been through a lot of it."

"Do have I."

"I should've guessed." I sat next to her, "look, I don't know you, or know how much you know about me. But I feel like I should trust you."

"If you feel that," she said, "than trust me."

"I'm trying to!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. She smiled at me.

"Alright."

"Hey guys!" Clint yelled to us, I turned to see him at the counter, "time to go!" 'Natalie' and I stood and walked quickly over to him. Where he smiled and lead us down the street. I realized that the sun was going down. We had spent a long time in that library. Even though it only felt like a thirty minutes.

Clint started talking about this amazing restaurant, he told us about the amazing food and great service. And how he had met some of his long time friends there. He launched into a story about this waitress that saved his food. I toned out a little, half listening, half thinking about food.

My family had a huge reunion when I was with them. They told me how they did it every year. And every year they had a theme to the madness. The first that I had been there was Mexico. Everyone researched traditional food, music, and clothing. And when I say everyone, I mean the whole Shine clan. Which was like, 60 people. It's insane. But it was so much fun.

I, of course, was with Callie the whole time. That's not really surprising. She and I caused the most, quiet mischief. The other kids had smashed things and screamed a lot. Callie and I had snuck around the huge house that we got, setting up pranks, and moving things to other rooms. Only for the adults to yell at the other kids for doing it, because Callie and Korie are the angels. And they would never do a thing. I sometimes wondered what they thought we did all day.

Damn, I missed Callie.

"Here we are!" Clint called out happily. He smiled as he lead us through the door. It was a loud restaurant, filled with people. With rustic furniture and wooden beams, it made me feel like I was in a forest town. With a population of 1,000, and a lot of visitors.

As soon as we walked in the hostess smiled at us, "Cline! Welcome back!"

"Jessica! How are you?" Clint smiled back.

"Great! We have a table for you and your friends," she waved us over to her, "follow me."

She weaved her way through the crowded room, is following behind. I nudged Clint with a smile."

"Cline," I snorted.

"Budge off."

I laughed. Jessica stopped at a booth, "here it is," we sat down, Clint and 'Natalie' shared one side, and I got the other. Jessica handed us menus. "The specials are on the back, and if you have any questions flag Willow, your server, down, and she'll get you covered."

Lessons waved a girl over, they girl happily waltzed over, she had a pep in her step that bounced her ringlet curls. She placed down three glasses of water from her tray. "I'm Willow, and I'll be y'alls server tonight. How are we doin'?"

"Great!" Clint told her, "any chance we could get drinks going?"

"Sure thing!" She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Whatcha thinkn 'bout haven?"

"I'll have the seasonal beer." 'Natalie' ordered. Willow nodded and scribbled it down.

"And I'll have the Juniper." Clint told her, Willow smiled and scribbled more on her paper.

"And for you?"

"Um," I thought, then it hit me, "Do you have Root beer?"

"We sure do!"

"Then I'll have that." Root beer had always been my favorite soda, for some reason it just made my taste buds explode in a good way. I hadn't had one in so long, I wanted to see what it tased like. Willow finished her scribbling.

"Alright then," she said, "I'll get those started for you and I'll be back soon to take your order."

The three of us thanked her and she went on her way, I looked back over to Clint. "What's the Juniper?"

"It's only the best beer here," he smiled, "you should try some."

"Dude," I said, "I don't know if they'll think I'm old enough."

"True," 'Natalie' commented, "you do look 14."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, "if I had a license I could get one. But I'm kind of a wanted criminal."

"You don't say," 'Natalie' remarked, challenging me with sarcasm.

"I do say."

"Stop it you two." Clint told us. But he was still smiling.

"Ah," I said, shifting my attention to Clint, "we most definitely need to listen to _Cline."_

"Hey!"

"Seriously! What kind of a name is that?" 'Natalie' said, joining in. Clint glared at her.

"It's a kind of name that's easy to adjust to!"

"Yeah!" I laughed, "and my name is Korea!" 'Natalie' laughed with me. I started laughing harder. Then I snorted. Which just made Clint start laughing, and 'Natalie' laugh harder.

We tried to compose ourselves, but every time we did, one of us would giggle and start another fit of laughter. It felt good.

I was laughing so hard that i was crying. I was having so much fun that I almost didn't notice her. Almost.

I wish I did though.

I looked across the restaurant for one split second and saw her. Her hair, her face, her body. Her style, the way she moves her hands when she talks. My heart sunk to my feet when I saw her. Panic erupted inside me.

My cousin Callie was across the restaurant from me.

And she was in grave danger.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hello! I'm sorry this took awhile, but I haven't been able to write lately because of school. So If you want me to write faster please review. It really helps when I know that someone actually likes the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Okay, so here's some backstory before you think I'm a total maniac.

After my mom died, my grandparents took me and my siblings in. The police did a full investigation of my moms death and told my grandparents. I wasn't in the room, but when I had asked them what the police said, they told me I was too young, and they would tell me when I was older.

I accepted that, I knew that I was young, and as much as I wanted to know, I was scared. So I was thankful that they didn't tell me.

Then they were murdered.

It had been a month since mom's death. And I was asleep. That's when I had felt the sensation of death. The flicker, the drain, the cold. I stayed in bed again, too afraid of what was happening. And I forced myself to sleep, telling myself repeatedly 'it's just a dream'.

It wasn't. My siblings had found them in the morning. Dead, with an X branded into their skin. They called the police and we were taken in by Callie's parents.

Callie's family was much bigger than mine. She had many siblings. So my sister and I got to share a room with the girls. And this stay had gone better than the last. Everything was fine. I hadn't felt the sensation in a long time. It was four months, before the X branders struck again. This time, when I felt the sensation, I went to investigate.

Worst idea ever.

I got to my Aunt and Uncle's room right after I felt both of their lives disappeare. I walked in and found the bodies. Of course I stupidly went over and touched them. And got blood on my hands.

Right as the eldest girl peaked in, and saw me, hunched red handed over her parents dead bodies. She screamed and called the police. Yelling at me, screaming obscenities. And telling me how horrible I was.

I was so scared, it was a blur. All I really remember of that night was me escaping out the window before the police came. And running as fast as I could. Using rocks to push me faster. Never looking back.

Looking back now, I saw that running was probably the worst thing I could do. It just set into stone that I was the murderer.

After that I lived on the streets. Eating things I found and animals I killed. At first I stayed near family. But they just seemed to get murdered, and with evidence of it being me.

So I tried to stay away from them, but every so often. You'd see on the news. "Korie Shine, child killer strikes again!" And they'd show the picture of me, near the site of the murder, and a picture of my relative.

I decided to bury myself in crime. To fall into the shadows of the general criminals. It kept me away from good people. And when the people died, it wasn't someone I cared about. They were bad, and selfish. I just made it look like I cared so the bad would target someone else.

I had especially stayed clear away from Callie.

I hoped that I would never see her again. Just for her own safety. And for my poor mind.

And now I was sitting in a crowded restaurant, with my spy 'friends', laughing our asses off. When she appears out of nowhere.

I was freaking out.

At first I didn't want Clint and 'Natalie' to know. But I felt myself breaking down. So I focused on not letting the other people know that I was panicking.

"Korie?" Clint looked at me with concern. Then he unfocused for a moment. Then looked back at me.

I couldn't speak. I felt like if I did I would brush out I tears. The talking around our table became gibberish. I could hardly understand anyone.

"Hey," 'Natalie' grabbed my arm. "Are you okay?"

I wanted to scream, I wanted to tell her no. But I forced myself to nod. I tried so hard to smile. Tried to make it look better. But it felt so hard to move my face. Tears pushed their way into my eyes.

"Korie?" Clint asked again, firmer than before. My breathing became difficult. I could feel my body decide to shut down.

Clint looked at 'Natalie' and nodded. She nodded back.

"I think it's time to go outside." 'Natalie' said sliding out of her booth. She hoisted me out of my seat and steadied me with her arm.

My legs were heavy. But I tried as hard as I could to walk. Also unsuccessfully pushing away the dread. We past Jessica the hostess. She smiled at us, and 'Natalie' smiled back. "Long day" she muttered to her.

Finally we made it outside. Freash air filled my lungs. The panic slightly lifted. I quickly walked over to a more sucluded place on the side walk. And fell onto the ground. Clutching my knees close to me. I let the tears fall. Allowing the floodgates to open. I felt the reassuring hand of 'Natalie' on my back. She sat next to me.

"Whenever you're ready. Tell me what's wrong."

I moved my head in a yes way. And continued to cry. It took me a good few minutes to stop. When I did I looked up at 'Natalie'

"I saw my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes," I told her. "She's in danger."

"I danger?" 'Natalie' asked.

"Yeah."

"What kind of danger." She sounded kind, but serious.

"She-" my voice cracked. "She'll be hunted. And killed for being close to me. You'll see it on the news. There will be an X on her body too."

"What?" Every bit of the kind sounding voice was gone. Replaced by a dangerously serious one. "Why?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! It's happened before! It-It always does!" I squeaked.

"Alright." She glared and put her hand to her ear. "I think we need to call it."

"Wha-" I started to ask. But she cut me off.

"I'm sorry Korie," she said, "the tests are over, and we will evaluate them and decide what to do with you soon. Now you must go back to the hellicarrier. And wait."

"But-"

"Don't worry," she told me. "I think you did pretty good."

Then, like magic, Shield agents grabbed my arms. And a car pulled up. They instructed me to get in. And I obeyed.

They took me to a helicopter. And cuffed me in the back. I closed my eyes and shut out the thought of flying. Then fell asleep.

I don't remember what else happened, seen as though I was passed out. But I was back in my cell the next morning. My food tray next to me. WIth hashbrowns and toast. I quickly ate it, and stretched out. Thinking about the night before mad my head hurt. And the panic started to come back. So I decided to get back into my flow.

I shoved the tray over to the slot. And pushed myself up into a yoga pose. Feeling better already.

Letting my thoughts go, I shifted through a routine that I had made. Yoga pose, to yoga pose. I moved throughout the cell. Imagining it was a patio out in a forest. Green trees surrounding me. The smell of nature wafting across my nose. A small breeze lightly moving my sleeves. It felt peaceful.

I kept the image up. Adding birds. And a deer hopping through my cclearing. I watched the animals as I went through the poses. Finally I was done.

Forcing myself to stay in the forest, I layed down. Imagining a soft moss bed, i closed my eyes. And fell asleep.

"_Oh my god!" A man in a lab coat exclaimed, "this dude's alive!" I Stood next to the man. He was looking at something on a table. I made the mistake of looking down._

_There was a man covered in ice. In a blue suit, with a star on it. I gasped, this was Captain freaking America! _

_The war hero in WWII. In ice. Alive. Oh my god. _

_This dude made history! He saved so many people! And then he died saving more people! He was alive!_

_I wanted to scream, that was so great. America would be protected if there was another world war! _

_Then I realized. It was a dream. _

I woke with a start. Flinging myself off the ground. My breathing fast.

"I don't understand how you do that." A sarcastic voice said from behind me. I whirled around. It was Clint.

"Do what?"

"Fall asleep on command." He told me, bringing a chair over to the front of the cell, and sitting down.

"Oh," I sat back down, "I dunno."

"Well," He shifted in his chair. "You sure can spend awhile in your head."

"Wait." I stopped him, "How long was I asleep?"

"Five hours."

"It didn't seem like that!"

"Never does." He smiled. And pulled out a file folder thingy. "You are going to want to read this." He opened the tray hatch and slid it in.

"What is it?"

"It's your test decision."

"This quick?" I asked, astonished.

"Do you want me to take it back?" He leaned back down to the hatch.

"No!" I snatched it away. "I want it." I opened it. And right there in front was my face. Flipping though it I saw it was only a few pages. Reading though the first bit, I got happier and happier.

It said 'Korie, level 5 prisoner. Barton test results: Passed.' I squealed.

"Read more." Clint told me.

'Will be put on probation, but moved out of the helicarrier, to an apartment. And will train with an agent to use her abilities better. And to become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.'

"Really?" I asked Clint, not quite believing my eyes. He smiled at me.

"Really."

"Dude!" I jumped up and danced around my cell. "That's amazing!"

"You did so well to show Shield the good in you, that they decided to let you go." He told me. I could hardly contain myself, I gave Clint the biggest grin.

"When do I leave?"

"Right now." He said, and got up, and went to the control panel. He pressed the release button. The door slowly slide open.

"No way!"

"Come one, Korie." Clint smiled, "Let's get you to your new apartment."

I probably danced the whole way, I was so happy. I still couldn't believe what was happening to me. I was prepared for Clint to turn around and yell 'Surprise! It was another test!' then bring me back to my cell. But he didn't. He brought me onto the deck of the hellicarrier, and up to a helicopter. Where I closed my eyes the whole way to NYC. When we got there Clint dragged me out. He got us down to a car, that brought us to a big apartment building.

"This is where I get to live?"

"Yep!"

"AWESOME!" Clint took me up the elevator, it didn't last very long though, we went up to only the second floor. We walked through the halls to an apartment in the far corner of the building.

"Here it is!" Clint announced, pulling out keys. Opening the doors, he smiled, "we tried to make it as comfortable as possible."

Inside was the best I could have ever hoped for, an open space, a pretty kitchen, a cute couch with a small Tv, a dining table for four. It was amazing.

"That's not even the best part!" Clint told me and pulled me over to a small hallway, and opened the first door. There was a small half bathroom, "that's one of your bathrooms, but this," he pulled me over to the next door, "is your room!"

He opened the door, and pushed me inside. The room was probably the most amazing thing I had seen all day.

It had gray walls with one gold accent wall. The bed was huge, and next to it was a table with a CD player. With a CD holder next to it, holding all of the Twenty One Pilot albums. I turned to see another door, opening it I saw a walk in closet, filled with clothes. I gasped, "how did you—?"

"We found the sizes on your clothes and got one of our interns to go shopping." He told me, "she certainly had fun."

"Wow!"

"And I guessed that TØP was your favorite artist," he guestred to the album rack.

"They are!" I had the urge to hug him. But restrained myself. He showed me the rest of the apartment. It had three bathrooms, another bedroom, for a future roommate, and a small office, that they had changed into a small workout room. It was amazing! I spotted cameras in every room, I smiled, Shield did completely trust me, but I was going to show them how trustworthy I could be.

Clint left me at my apartment when he got a call from Shield. He gave me a paper that told me my schedule, workouts, training, and a lot of free time.

So much free time.

I decided to turn on music (TØP Vessel) and lay on my bed. It was incredibly comfortable. Like I was laying on clouds.

I thought back to my dream. Captain America, found in the ice. Maybe they actually found him. Or maybe it was my brain telling me to become the next one.

But I could never become the next Captain America. He was loved by the people, I wasn't. He was also a war hero, and there was no war coming. I couldn't be the next him. And no one had found him. So what was the dream about?

Honestly I was so happy about the apartment, all I wanted was to stay there. So I did, and the next few weeks was basically that. I stayed in the apartment, trying on my clothes, teaching myself how to cook with the fully stocked kitchen, playing games with myself, and sleeping.

People might say that's boring, but I just wanted to be alone with myself, actually having fun, being the kid I never got to be.

Everyday I got out of the house once. I would walk down to a gym where I would meet Clint or 'Natalie', who I found out was named Natasha, or whoever was training me that day. They told me that to become an agent, I had to learn how to fight without my powers.

I had gotten good at fighting with my abilities, with the running away and hiding, and using them for survival, that it felt weird training without them. They told me that once I got good at fighting without them, I could incorporate my abilities back in. But for now, they didn't want me using them.

I understood why, it was because if I was to go on a mission, they didn't want the people I was going up against to pin me as a amplified threat. I could be a threat with my skills, like Nat, but not with my abilities. For all Shield and I know, people would start trying to recreate my abilities, like they did with Captain America. And that could turn out with another Hulk situation.

So Nat and Clint taught me the basics. Hand to hand combat, guns, Clint even showed me bow and arrow. Which I sucked at. I got a bruise on my arm from the string grazing it every time. Not fun.

Shield also got me therapy. They told me that they wanted to help control my fears. And when I can calm myself, it will be easier to control my abilities. So I met with my therapist, Amanda Smith, once a week.

I hoped that I could get a roommate to fill the empty room in my apartment. It could get lonely sometimes. Eating my meals alone, playing games alone, watching TV alone, doing basically everything alone in my apartment. But I knew that Shield wouldn't get me one until I showed how trustworthy and controlled I was. So I sat alone.

Then I got a visit from Agent Coulson.

I was chilling in my pajamas, playing Mario Cart, when I heard a knock at my door. I paused my game and got it. And standing there was Phil Coulson, in a suit.

"Uh," I said, noticing our very different clothing styles, "hi."

"Hello Korie." He said, "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course!" I moved out of the way as he walked inside. He put a file on my counter. "What's this?"

"It's your first mission."

I gasped, "What? I'm not fully trained!"

"It's not that kind of mission." He assured me. "I assume you know Captain America?"

I thought back to my dream, "Yes."

"Shield has found him in the ice." Coulson told me, I held back my gasp. My dream was true. "He has woken up from a coma and is very disoriented. We need a place where he can stay, and a person who can help him."

"You want me to help him?" I asked in disbelief.

"You have the perfect living quarters, and the perfect personality." He told me, I blushed.

"I wouldn't say I'm perfect."

"Well," He said, shifting the papers, "you have been though a lot, and you care a lot about people, you are also young. And the bad things about you," he smiled at me, "he won't know about."

"Okay," I grabbed the file, "when will he come over?"

"In two days." He said, "we have to get him to be okay first."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry," he put his hand on my shoulder, "you'll do great."

"Alright," I shifted through the files. "Are you sure about this?"

"We are completely sure."

"Okay," I looked him in the eye, "I accept this mission."


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note; Alright kiddos, I'm so so so so soooooo sorry for taking 435292 years to get this chapter out. I'm also sorry that its tiny. I haven't had any motivation to write this story, and also, with Endgame coming up, I don't know how Korie's story will end. Hopefully good, anyway, if you could review this story, It would help me out a ton and maybe push me to write more. **

**Alright, lets get into this chapter!**

I sat on my couch, nervously twiddling my fingers. Captain America was coming to live with me, that day! I had put on a nice blouse and skirt. And I had even put on a little makeup. I wanted to make a good impression, but I had no idea how. The past two days, I had spent most of my free time cleaning, and making sure everything would be okay for him.

Coulson called me earlier, and told me that and agent was taking him over. Ever since, I was sitting on the couch. To nervous to play games, or eat, or sleep, or do anything. So I just sat on the couch.

It was another 20 minutes until there was I knock on my door. I shot up and dashed for the door. But stopped myself before opening it. I composed myself. And opened the door.

Standing there was an agent, with a very tall and muscular man, Captain America. I smiled at them. "Hello."

"Rogers, Korie" the agent nodded from him to me, then back "Korie, Rogers"

"Hi." He said. And held out his hand for me to shake it, I did.

"Come in," I told them and moved out of the way. Captain America came in, but the agent stayed outside.

"I have work to do," they told me, "be nice." And left. I closed the door behind them and turned to see Captain America standing in my apartment, looking around. He was really handsome, I didn't want to think that way, but damn.

"Hey," I walked up to him, "make yourself at home."

He was quiet.

"Um," I said, a little awkward, "do you want to see your bedroom?"

"Okay." He simply said, I lead him over to his room, which I had decorated. It had looked really plain before, so I spruced it up a bit with plants and a radio, so he could listen to any of the music he wanted.

"I hope you like it," I said as he explored his new room, "I didn't really know what to put in here."

"It's great."

"Well," I said, inching towards the door, "I'm making spaghetti for dinner tonight, sooooooo—"

"Korie." I stopped, and looked back over at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," he told me.

"What?" I asked, taken aback, "Why?"

"I'm so not used to this," he said, "I've been through so much, and now, there are so many things I don't understand. So many things that are different. I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey hey hey," I said, walking over to him, "you CAN do it. And I'm here to help you."

"But why?" He asked, "why are you helping me?"

"I-I" I paused, thinking it over. "So, I'm going to tell you something, please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you," He turned and looked at me.

"I did something bad," I told him, turning my eyes to the ground, "something that got me a place in a cell. I stayed here for awhile, and I was sure that I was a good person, I earned the trust of the right person. And I got out, I got here. Now I'm under servalace, and I'm still trying to show that I'm good. But sometimes. I don't know."

"So you're doing this to get on a good side." He started to turn away from me

"That's not the whole reason." I said quickly, "I've never had friends, I just recently got the trust of someone that I feel is my friend, but I don't know if he feels the same. And I thought that with a roommate, I could get a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

He turned around and walked over to me, "I don't hate you."

"Thanks."

"I think," he said, "I might need a friend too. Seen as the other ones are probably dead."

"You know what?" A smile creeped onto my face.

"What?"

"I should show you Mario Kart."

"Mario Kart?" He asked.

"It's one of the greatest games ever."

"Oh boy." I dragged him out of his room and over to the couch. He sat down and watched me as I grabbed the controllers. I sat next to him and turned on the tv and Wii

"Here is your controller," I handed the controller over to him, and pointed out how each button works. Once he nodded telling me he understood, I opened the game. "Okay, now you pick a character." He picked Toad, saying 'looks like me.' He did not look like Toad. I picked Yoshi, 'cause hes the best. I selected Moo Moo meadows for our map, because it's easy and I'm the bomb at it. And we raced.

He was actually pretty good, at first he didn't understand the buttons, then when he got the hang of it, he became my biggest competitor. We sat and played it for hours, probably longer than we should've. He was having so much fun, and I loved to see the look in his eye when he won, it made me angry, yet it filled me with pride. Finally, once I looked at a clock, I realized it was past midnight, and we had spent the whole time together playing Mario Kart.

I stood up and patted him on the shoulder, "Alright, I think it's time for bed!"

"Yeah, probably the best idea," He stood and stretched, "that was fun,"

"Hell yeah it was," I cheered, and walked down the hall, yawning I said, "I'm going to hit the hay, tell me if you need anything."

"Oh hey!" I stopped me, "I-I uh, I have nightmares, is there a good place to take out my aggression?"

"Dude," i smiled, "I've got the place for you." I quickly explained to him about the older boxing facility down the street from our apartment, and tossed him the keys. "Let yourself in quietly, and give the nearest camera you see the okay sign, then do whatever you need to calm down." I yawned again, "Good night."

"Good night," He told me, I turned and walked into my room, flopping onto my bed with a sigh, today had been good.

**The Same Day**

I had been jolted awake by a knocking at my door, "Ah! Who is it?"

"Director Nick Fury," Fury said, staying behind my door, "DO I have permission to enter your room?"

"Yes sir," I told him, grabbing my sweatshirt. He opened the door and walked inside, I sat up in bed. "What's the matter?"

"Where is Steve Rogers?"

"He's not in his room?"

"No," Fury told me, "I looked there first."

"Bathroom?"

"There too."

"Oh!" I bounced off of my bed, realizing where Steve went, "He's at the boxing place down the street!"

"And why," Fury started to ask, "Is he there?"

"I gave him the key," I said, "He told me that he got nightmares and it's a good place to take out aggression."

"Okay," He nodded curtly and stepped back outside of my room, starting to walk down the hall.

"Wait!" I caught up to him, "Why do you need him?"

"He is needed for a mission."

"Already?" I asked in disbelief, he had just got here. How could he leave so quickly?

"Yes."

"What is it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"We have located a war starting criminal with a powerful object that could destroy the world," He surprisingly told me, "YOu two are going to go stop him."

"Me too?"

"Yes," He told me, turning back to face me, "I just decided that now, don't mess this up rookie."

"Never!"

"Go get ready," he said, "I'll go get Rogers, and then you two will meet us back at the helicarrier. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir," I gave him a nod, he nodded back, and left. I dashed into my room and got my stuff together. Putting into the only duffle bag I could find. Filling it with everything I might need. Trying to keep myself from getting too excited.

As soon as I was done, I went and sat in the living room, waiting for Steve to come back.


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Alright, I'm only posting short chapters now, its just too hard to write long chapters quickly with my schedule. I'm sorry, but I just don't have the motivation to work on this story in long periods of time. Also Endgame really threw a loop in my plans. Anyway, here is a short chapter, I hope you enjoy, if you really want me to write longer chapters please review and tell me. **

We walked into the helicarrier conference room, a place I barely saw. 'Natalie' who I found out was actually Natasha, lead us, Steve, Bruce Banner, and I, into a room with a large conference table. Ahead of it was a control center, Fury stood in the middle. It was above a large center of work. People typed on computers and scanned things, mumbling codes to each other. Stuff I wouldn't understand. People were communicating with codes and other commands, getting information from a computer, to Hill, to Fury. Then back. It was like a well oiled machine.

"Let's vanish," Fury commanded from the control center in the middle. He stood there for a second, then someone called back, 'reflection panels engaged..' Fury turned around and walked back up to the conference table. I sat down in one of the chairs to try to ease my anxiety a little. Of course we had to fly when I got on. "Gentlemen," Fury greeted the two men, "Korie." I nodded back. Steve causley handed Fury a ten dollar bill. Then went to explore.

I sat back and tried to ease the nerves by doing breathing exercises. My therapist always said, 'breathing is the key!' I vaguely saw Fury go talk to Banner. They didn't want to talk to me. Alright, I'll just stare out the window.

As I looked at the endless blue sky and clouds, I overheard the people working. They were doing a scan of every camera to try to find this man. Apparently he was bad news, he had destroyed a lab in New Mexico, and possessed a bunch of agents. At least that's what I heard from them.

Fury sat down next to me. "Korie," He said, "This is very early in your training, but I fear with who we are going up against, we might need you."

"Okay," I looked down at my hands. "What for?"

"You showed incredible skills when we first met you," He started, "We need you to use those skills to become our defensive. Also, Barton likes you."

"Barton?" I asked, realizing I hadn't seen him the whole time I was there, "Why do you need that?"

"He's been compromised by the enemy," Fury told me. Dred piled on top of my anxiety. "The two closest agents to him is you, and Romanoff."

"So you need me because you think I can go up against him?"

"Partly."

"And because of my abilities." I sunk in my chair, I had been hoping not to use them

"We need everyone because of their abilities Korie." Fury Deadpanned, "You just have incredible ones that can save lives. I know we said to stop them, but now I see that with them you thrive."

"Okay," I agreed, "I'll do what I can." He smiled at me and nodded. There was a beeping in the distance.

"We've got a hit." A man informed everyone. "67% match, wait cross match, 79% match"

Fury and I stood and rushed 'professionally' over to his control center. Coulson asked him, "Location?"

"Stuttgart Germany," He replied."He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain," Fury said, using his big strong voice, "You're up." Steve gave a curt nod and dashed off. Fury turned to me, "You too," I raised my eyebrows, "Go defensive, Rogers will take the lead." Gulping, I nodded.

"Korie," Someone said sharply, I looked over at the person. It was Lily. Her face was a scowl, like she stepped in something disgusting. "Come with me."

I followed her down a series of halls, to a room that opened with a card. SHe opened it and almost shoved me inside. In the room there was a costume.

It was black with highlights of a dark blue color. It had armored pants, which looked comfortable. And it had a hooded cape, it came in around the waist, making it look like a skirt. Lily came up behind me, "put it on."

I did as told and put the outfit on. Miraculously, it fit perfectly. The waist was in the correct place, the pants fit just how I liked them. None of the outfit felt uncomfortable. The cape skirt covered the butt, so I didn't have to worry about some butt shots. As I was admiring myself in the mirror, Lily grabbed my arm. "We have to go."

She dragged me out of the room and down the halls. Not taking extra turns, she lead me straight to where we needed to go. An aircraft. I sighed, and she shoved me into the plane. Inside was Natasha, Steve (now wearing his Captain America outfit), and Agent Coulson. There was another agent flying the plane. I turned back to Lily and nodded at her politely, she just glared.

The door closed, locking me into the craft. I took a seat, and strapped myself in. Then started my breathing. In 2 3 4, out 2 3 4.

"You not a flier?" Steve asked.

"No," I told him, "I'm better on the ground."

"Well," He put his hand on my shoulder, "It's only the short flight to Germany." I laughed a little.

"Don't worry Korie!" Natasha called from the co-pilot's seat, "You have the best pilots you could ask for."

"Thanks!" i called back. Man, it was going to be a long ride.


End file.
